carringtonfandomcom-20200215-history
Hopkins
Hopkins is a successful 1970s and 1980s television series about a bumbling yet brilliant policeman named Officer Hopkins. Hopkins was extremely popular during the show's running, and while not a critical hit, it has become a classic. History Hopkins was developed in the 1970s, a period coinciding with the rise of Barzona Libre attacks against police, as well a crackdown on them by the authorities. Hopkins was originally intended to be a gritty drama but Studio 5 executives wanted to tone it down. For the more comedic Hopkins series the writers took inspiration from the Hansworst comic series of Gilbert Sarria. The first season of Hopkins began in September 1978 to good reviews and high viewership. The first two seasons were well received by viewers and critics for their action and suspense as well as comedic relief. The show's third and fourth seasons didn't do too well, as both the actors for Karen and Commander Byrne were replaced. A fifth season began filming in 1982 but was quickly stopped. In 1988 Studio 5 authorized a re-do of Hopkins with a whole different cast. A few scenes were done but the project was scrapped. The scenes were then edited for a TV movie called Officer Hopkins. Characters Hopkins Officer Hopkins is a police officer and the main protagonist; his first name is never revealed in the film but creator Claus Bergher has stated that his unnoficial name for the character was "Phil". Hopkins is originally in charge of processing parking tickets and other menial fines at a Brezonde office. Due to a rise in Barzona Libre activity and a lack of policemen, Hopkins is selected to be an officer in the field. His first job as a cop is to track down a local drug lord and arrest him. Hopkins becomes one of the best officers as the series progressed. Hopkins is shown to be a clumsy figure and one who is 'slow' at grasping things. At the same time he has some cunning mental abilities which allow him to solve his cases. Hopkins was portrayed by Alexander Neyt throughout the series. Karen Karen Neyt is the secretary at the building where Hopkins works. Hopkins is attracted to her and in the last season eventually becomes his partner. Though Karen is only a secretary she is extremely informed and connected and is vital to solving Hopkins' cases. Karen was portrayed by actress Emma Browning for the show's first two seasons but a contract dispute led her to quit the show for the third season. She was peplaced by Angeline Grant, but Grant's acting was not top-class and she had a diminished role in season 3. Studio 5 convinced Emma to return for season 4, which helped bring up the show's ratings. Joost Joost is a fat and lazy Dutchman who is introduced in season 2 as Hopkins' sidekick. He is meant at being a more comical companion to the serious and dead-set protagonist. Joost is often getting into trouble but Hopkins eventually comes to his rescue. Joost was portrayed by Dutch actor Abraham Schijzer for the whole series. Commander Byrne Comm. Robert Byrne is Hopkins' antiquated boss. He is a strict, no-nonsense policeman who always seems to be infuriated by Hopkins and his actions. While often proud of Hopkins for solving his cases, Byrne is generally raging mad for all the damage and cockups he has done while at it. Byrne was originally portrayed by Charles Sandman in the first and second series, but midway through the second he was hospitalized and Comm. Byrne's role was removed for the remainder of the season. In the third season Edwin Holt took over Sandman's place (temporarily). Holt wanted a permanent position but as Studio 5 could not guarantee it (they wanted Sandman), he quit. Before season 4 Sandman died and Joseph Fuller took over the role of Comm. Byrne for season 4. Plot The show's plot revolves around Officer Hopkins and the main cast going out so hunt down criminals and stop crime. Much of it dealt with Barzona Libre and stopping terrorist plots. Releases In 2003-2004 Studio 5 released all four of the seasons on DVD; this was the first time the series was available for home viewing. In 2008, for the show's 20th anniversary, a Special-Edition boxed set was released, which contains special interviews, previously unseen scenes and short as well as your very own "Hopkins Wig" and sunglasses, which retailed at about 55€. Category:TV shows Category:BBN Category:Studio 5 Producties